


Revenge ISN'T Sweet

by A_Paradox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Being Lost, Comfort, Confusion, Dark Magic, Evil, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Illegal Activities, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mystery, Original Character(s), Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Paradox/pseuds/A_Paradox
Summary: It was a normal day at the guild of Fairy Tail. The sun was shining, birds were flying, and the guild was its usual bustling self. That all changes when a mysterious package arrives at the guild. Opening this package was what changed the wizards of Fairy Tail from their normal gender, to the opposite.They've been gender-bent.How?Nobody knows, they need to find that out.// Rewritten from Wattpad. \\Book Cover: https://a.wattpad.com/cover/24711584-368-k420593.jpg





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I have major writer's block for this book so updates aren't...frequent...yeah.

The halls echoed with laughter, shouts and the distinctive sound of drinks being slammed together to indicate cheers. It was a fairly small guild hall, but there was always enough room to celebrate. At points, the members could get so loud that they can be heard from large distances outside. Though, nobody actually had the guts to submit a noise complaint - especially since this was a wizard’s guild.

However, today would not be a day that this partying continues. The guild doors suddenly opened and a cloaked figure entered the main room, quick to throw any lingering fools aside and slam the chairs away from their path.

“Now, settle down.” A low, raspy voice says once the figure has made it to the center of the room, where surely everyone must see them. Unfortunately for the members, the room does not quiet down. The figure takes a deep drawn out breath in annoyance.

“QUIET, YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS!” The figure’s voice boomed, much louder than before. The raspy tone was replaced with a loud and clear one. Not even a second passed and the guild was dead silent. Not even the rodents and insects hiding dared to make a sound.

“Finally. As you know, April Fools is among us, and you may also recall how wild Fairy Tail can get. Especially since they’ve fought against us a countless amount of times. Don’t you all believe it’s time to strike back?” The figure asked the group, their eyes scanning over the crowd. Still, nobody said a word. It’s not like they  _ can _ , anyways. The figure continued. “April Fools is a day of pranks, both big and small. If we had done something...suspicious - who would be able to tell between a prank and an actual evil crime?” The figure paused, hoping the guild would soon catch on.

They did.

The guild hall once again erupted with shouts, but instead of the joyous laughing it was instead exchanged with hateful comments and threats. This particular guild despised Fairy Tail.  _ Perfect.  _ The figure smirked under their cloak, and raised their hand. Thankfully, everyone took the hint this time. As quickly as the room filled with shouts, it quieted down.

“If we _did_ do something to Fairy Tail, would they be able to figure out that our ‘prank’ was actually meant to be hateful? Of course not! It’s a guild full of dumbasses!” The figure shouted, clenching their fists. “Here’s the plan, and you all _better_ listen. We’re not ‘pranking’ all of Fairy Tail. It’s a waste of time and resources, and that’s just no _fun_! If we only pranked the well known and ‘famous’ members, now wouldn’t that be a thrill. And..it would be a lot less suspicious if we targeted the known members since they’re, well, known.” 

The crowd nodded. Who would dare disagree or state their opinion? First of all, they wanted to live. Second of all, it didn’t even matter. Third of all, they wanted to live.

“This ‘prank’ - we’re going to cast a very powerful spell, a spell hidden from most people in our glorious society because of it’s dangerous power. If anyone got a hand on it, which we did, there would be chaos. Do you idiots know what this spell is?” The figure stepped to a random mage, lifting him up into the air. They weren’t even given a chance to reply - the mage was simply thrown away, the figure only giggled. Torment satisfied them greatly. It was such a thrill.

“Gender-bend.” The figure cackles, their cloak slipping off. A smile so wide, yet so full of hate was revealed. A smile that would bring fear and confusion to many.

 

**???**

 

Success! _ If this works - which it should, we will rise once again! Nobody shall ever  _ dare _ to cross our paths hence forth! _


	2. A Strange Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious package arrived at the guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have finally rewritten the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.  
> I know I'm not the best writer by the way, I'm still learning and teaching myself.

The Fairy Tail guild hall was as loud as ever, perhaps even louder. Everyone is having a blast - especially since today was April Fools. To these mages, today was a day of pranks, funny jokes and overall silliness. Unfortunately for passing citizens, each individual person would be pranked at least twice. Fairy Tail takes this day very ‘seriously’.

 

**Lucy**

 

A certain blonde wizard groaned loudly as she collapsed onto a bar stool not too far from the staircase.

“Oh, Lucy! You’re back from the mission so quickly!” A beautiful white-haired mage smiled. She was behind the bar, carefully washing the heaps of glasses and plates.

“Hey Mirajane, and yeah. Natsu did all the work, so we finished a lot earlier than I first planned,” Lucy lifted her head, resting it on her crossed hands. She couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed, she wasn’t even given a chance to summon a single spirit. “I heard there’s a special cake made for April Fools, is there any left?” The mage added, fully sitting up. She didn’t want to sound too depressing, especially towards Mira. Plus, even though she physically did nothing, Natsu was enough to definitely mentally tire her out. _Maybe some food can brighten me up._

_But can it? It’s not like this is the first time Natsu did everything._ Lucy sighed. She was a Celestial Spirit Mage, which meant she used beings from another world to aid her - this doesn’t mean she was useless though. She knew how to defend herself. Sadly, she couldn’t help but feel weak when she was always the one in trouble or the one who was _treated_ as useless. _I guess I shouldn’t be complaining, I do get most of the Jewels to pay for rent...but still._

“Lucy? Earth to Lucy!” Mirajane nudged the blonde softly, holding a plate with a slice of cake. Lucy blushed and quickly took the plate from the bartender and placed it down.

“Sorry, I guess I dozed off,” Lucy chuckled. “It’s just been a pretty boring day,” the mage added, sighing. Mira nodded understandingly, Suddenly, everyone turned their attention to the guild doors being slammed open to reveal an incredibly angry Fire Dragon Slayer storming towards the blonde. Some guild members couldn’t help snicker, knowing what was about to occur.

 

**Natsu**

 

“Luce, why did you leave me on the train, why didn’t you come get me!” Natsu whined as he made his way toward his best friend. He added in a pout just for effect, pursing his lips and frowning. Just remembering the terrible ride caused the mage to nearly hurl, his face puffing up.  

“Well, you were annoying, sleepy, and I didn’t feel like carrying you,” Lucy sweetly replied. Natsu plopped down next to her, glaring. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, the fire wizard’s anger slowly disappeared. Though he wasn’t actually mad, he did have a habit of overreacting.

“Mira, can I get the usual?” Natsu put on a smile. _Why was I so mad in the first place... it wasn’t that big of a deal. Weird. Maybe -_

“- Hey!” He turned his head to side, huffing. He had just been ‘brutally’ elbowed in the stomach.

“Haven’t you heard of manners? You know, please and thank you?” His attacker rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to emphasize her disapproval.

“I know what manners are, you don’t need to continue,” Natsu turned back around to face the chuckling white-haired mage. “Please?” He mumbled.

Once again, the guild doors opened to reveal another person. Eyes from all around the guild hall were watching the man as he walked towards Mirajane. No words were said besides a soft spoken “thank you” as a small package was dropped off. Even as the man left, he said nothing.

 

**Lucy**

 

As expected, the guild had strangely quieted down. It wasn’t often they received a package addressed to the entire guild. The celestial mage examined the package from the back, her eyes landing on a small white slip being held close to the box with a string.

“There’s a note on the back, Mira,” she informed, carefully plucking at the string to untie it. Deciding to read it, the blonde turned around to face the majority of the guild.

“Dear Fairy Tail, inside here is indeed a wonderful and spectacular item. However, unfortunately we can only distribute this item to a select few. We ask that only Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Happy and Charle the Exceeds, and Wendy Marvell gather around this package. Now, you are probably wondering what is inside - considering that you did not open the package before reading this note. Also, let me add this warning - if a wizard whose name I did not mention opens this package, that wizard will in fact be punished. Enjoy,” Lucy read out loud, with the wizards called stepping from the crowd forming to surround the box. Glancing to make sure everyone was here, the mage decided to finally open the package.

A huge beam of blinding white light shot from the package, A few shrieks were heard throughout the hall, including Lucy. However, something seemed off. The blonde’s voice sounded much deeper than before. She reached into her bag, pulling out a small mirror. Flipping it open, it was revealed that she no longer had a chest, nor the long hair. Not only that - but it appeared as if she became masculine.

“What the hell?” Lucy dropped the mirror, looking to the rest of her friends. Just like her, they also went through noticeable changes. Gray was leaning forward, mumbling stomach about his back hurting. Lucy almost giggled, covering her mouth to control herself. Natsu was already raging and stampeding around the guild, screaming about revenge.

_What an idiot, how is that going to help this situation._

“We appear to have been swapped to the opposite gender... how peculiar,” Erza stated calmly, looking herself over in the mirror she picked off from the floor.

“Aye!” Happy added.

_I’m surprised Gray isn’t trying to - I spoke too soon._ Lucy turned her attention to Juvia’s screeching. Of course, Gray was trying to pull off his shirt. _Is it bad that I don’t feel like stopping him.. I mean, it isn’t my body this time. It’s his problem. Wait, why am I trying to defend myself to myself?_ The blonde huffed as she reached to look over the package. The inside was completely empty besides the spell.

“Guys, what seriously just happened?” Lucy voiced everyone’s concerns out loud as she finally realized the gravity of this situation.


End file.
